


Riley's Self Indulgent Book of WWE

by sprklypsycho



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Other, Self-Indulgent, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprklypsycho/pseuds/sprklypsycho
Summary: basically me shipping my ocs with wrestlers, new to ao3 [check out my main on wattpad, same user] so cut me some slack.





	Riley's Self Indulgent Book of WWE

**_might be some gay shit, be prepared. will include sex. probably bsdm. be prepared, cuz im batshit crazy._ **


End file.
